1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a translation device, a computer readable medium, a computer data signal, and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
To improve the efficiency in translations, there has been a similar sentence search device that searches for a sentence similar to an original sentence to be translated.
Further, there has been a translation device that performs a translating operation, using a translated sentence pattern that is formed on the basis of the common features between a Japanese sentence and a sentence translated from the Japanese sentence.